


The Truth in the Panic Room

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>theiitgirll asked: You are taking Olicity prompts?? Can I suggestion, Olicity stuck in a bedroom alone with no anyway + things got heated + they confess their feelings + Diggle/Detective Lance got them in action</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Truth in the Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

> theiitgirll asked: You are taking Olicity prompts?? Can I suggestion, Olicity stuck in a bedroom alone with no anyway + things got heated + they confess their feelings + Diggle/Detective Lance got them in action

"I don’t understand why you’re still trying," Oliver sighed, picking at a piece of lint on his sweater. He watched as Felicity tried the door one more time, anchoring her foot against the wall. 

Thanks to an anonymous tip to SCPD about a bomb threat, Queen Consolidated’s employees evacuated the building in record time. However, thanks to Oliver’s dad’s security protocols, the CEO is supposed to be locked in a panic room built into the basement of the building. Felicity had been with him at the time, and the two were ushered into the panic room as quickly as possible. As it turns out, the entire event was a facade to try to break into the QC Applied Sciences department. Diggle, as head of Oliver’s security, was outside working with SCPD to get to the bottom of the ordeal. 

"I don’t understand why I had to get locked in here," She muttered, banging her fist against the door. "Last time I checked, this panic room is for Queen Consolidated’s CEO. And I am not Queen Consolidated’s CEO."

"Is it honestly that bad?" He smirked, folding his arms.

"Oh, no!" She turned quickly. He was sitting against the south wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. "I didn’t mean it like that, Oliver. If I was stuck in some heavily padded panic room, there’s no one I’d rather be trapped with than- Not that I’ve thought about being trapped in a panic room with you, it’s just - well, it wasn’t really a panic room that I imagined- Wow. Shutting up in three.. Two… One."

She made a zipping motion with her hand across her lips, and even threw away an imaginary key. Oliver laughed and shook his head.

"The least my father could’ve done is put some games in here," He muttered, looking into the plastic bin beside him.

"Or wifi," She muttered.

"Let’s see, we’ve got cans of food, a can opener, some blankets, a flashlight, some water, some medical supplies… And that’s it. Nothing else," He sighed. "Way to go, Dad."

"Well, we could just… talk?"

"Talk about what?" He asked, tossing the items back into the bin.

"Um, I don’t know. How was your day?" She shrugged.

"Felicity, you handle my CEO schedule- you know exactly what my day’s like."

"Fine. What about-"

"Are you still dating that Brody kid?" He cocked his head.

"Wow, that’s what you wanna talk about? Um, okay then. I wouldn’t necessarily say I was ‘dating’ him- Oh don’t you look at me that way!" 

He held up his hands defensively. “What way?”

"That-that eyebrow thing you do! You have no right to judge me, Oliver Queen. May I remind you of the one, two, three-" She began counting on her fingers then gave up. "Of the countless amount of girls you’ve slept with? And that’s only counting the ones I know about!"

"I didn’t mean to imply anything, Felicity. I was simply reacting to your dating of Brody, that’s all."

"Yeah, okay," She snorted, lowering herself down to sit opposite him. A moment later she muttered, "At least he means the things he says."

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing," She shook her head. 

"No, please. Enlighten me." He challenged.

"Oh, come off it, Oliver. You know exactly what I’m talking about. It’s been- what? Four months since we stopped Slade’s attack? And I get that you’re not the kind of person to talk about your feelings, but it’s been four months! Surely you realize you can’t just drop something like that to me and expect me to not have some sort of response to it."

"You told me you’d understood," He whispered, looking down. 

"And I did- I do! But I was expecting some kind of shift in our relationship. Not-not that we have that kind of a relationship. You know what I mean.”

"I’m sorry. Felicity, I-"

"Save it, Oliver. Okay? I don’t want you to talk about it now if I’m forcing you to talk about it."

"You’re not. Just let me get this out," He crossed the space between them and sighed as he took the seat beside her. "Felicity, you could always tell when I’m lying to you. It’s one of the things I quite enjoy, and at times kind of dislike, about you. That night, Sara told me that if I wanted to beat Slade - if I wanted to beat the unthinkable - then I had to have been willing to do the unthinkable. And at that moment, there was nothing more unthinkable for me to do than to knowingly put someone I care about in danger."

"Why not Sara?"

"Because Slade already gave me a chance to choose Sara- back at the island. I had to choose between her and Shado, remember? I chose her, so Slade knew I already cared for her. That’s why he didn’t go after her in the first place."

"Please, we both know it’s because Sara can take care of herself," She snorted. "Even Laurel. They’re both stronger than me, Oliver. Admit it. We could’ve given Laurel the antidote and she could’ve stuck that stupid syringe into him herself." 

"Knowing Slade, he would have made me choose," He explained. "The night he killed my mother? He made me choose between her and Thea. I-I couldn’t choose, Felicity, so my mother made the choice. And that’s when I realized he was going to make me choose again. His original plan was for me to choose between two of the things I care about: Laurel or the city. And remember? You were the one who told me to make him out-think me."

"Oh, great. So this is my own fault," She scoffed. 

"No, it’s not," She looked down as he wrapped his hand around hers. "You made me realize that I could force Slade to change his plan, without him realizing what I was planning. So yes, at the mansion, I knew he was watching. And to be honest, I was hoping you’d give me an out and back out of the plan. When I told you to stay, I knew you wouldn’t give in without a reason. I know you, Felicity Smoak, and I know that you wouldn’t have stayed in that mansion just by my say so. You needed a reason."

"So you gave me one," She blinked.

"I did. I told you.. those words in hopes that Slade would have heard our conversation. I hoped that Slade realized his mistake of capturing the wrong woman, thereby realizing that he had to capture you too. I made him think that the choice he had to give me was going to be between you and Laurel. And I swear to you, Felicity, that it killed me inside to say those words to you because you didn’t deserve to find out that way. You deserve much better."

"You lied to get him to fall for the trap. Okay. Are we done now?" She asked, a tear threatened at the corner of her eye.

"I didn’t lie!" Lifting a hand, he cupped her cheek. "Felicity. You’ve heard me lie. A laptop with bullet holes because my coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood? A sports drink in a syringe because I ran out of sports bottles? You saw through those lies the moment they left my mouth. I can’t lie, not to you. So I did what I had to in order for you to realize I wasn’t lying- I told you the truth."

"Oliver-"

"No, stop. You waited four months for this conversation, right? Well here it is. It may have seemed like a lie, Felicity, but it wasn’t. I can never lie to you. I told you the truth that night, and it’s been killing me inside every day you think it was a lie. And once again, you’re right: I don’t talk about my feelings. I don’t like to. But somehow, with you, I can. But it’s the hardest damn thing I’ve ever had to do because it’s you that I’m talking to. You can tell when I’m lying and when I’m telling the truth, so the walls I’ve worked so hard at building up don’t exist when it comes to you. And what you said before? About Sara and Laurel being stronger than you? You couldn’t be more wrong. You’re the strongest person I know. You’re stronger than anyone, because you’re my weakness,” He took his other hand and cupped her other cheek, forcing her to look at him. “I did not lie to you that night, Felicity. I love you.”

The moment he said it her lips crashed against his. Tears were flowing down her face, her hair sticky on her cheeks. They fought for dominance, both neither caring who was winning. One hand was around his torso, pulling him closer, while the other cupped his face. One of his hands lowered to her waist, pulling her over him. 

She panted as he pulled her cardigan off, her own hands working to tug at his sweater. Once they were finally off and somewhere on the floor, she got to work on his button down shirt. His quick fingers tugged at her top, breaking their kiss to pull it off.

"Oliver," She sighed, his lips nibbling on her neck. Oliver grunted as her fingers pulled his shirt off him, and he fought to remove the sleeves. He slowed, one hand returned to her cheek as he pulled her lips towards him.

A new fire ignited him. This wasn’t consumption, this was reveling. He didn’t want to consume her; he wanted to make it last. For months he’d been dreaming of what she would taste like- his imagination was nothing compared to her actual sweetness. He couldn’t ruin this- not this time. Not with her. 

"Felicity," He whispered against her mouth. She pulled back, her hair plastered against her sweat- and tear-stricken face. 

"What?" She panted. "Why did you stop?"

"Because," He grinned. "Because I- I had to. If we kept going, neither of us would have the strength to stop."

"Who said I wanted to stop?"

He groaned internally at her words. Taking her hands in his, he kissed each of her knuckles.

"God, please don’t say words like that to me. Not right now. I have to have the strength to stop because you deserve better than this. You deserve better than a panic room at the basement of a building. You deserve to be lavished and loved and-and I want to give that to you. I have to give that to you."

"No, what you have to do is keep kissing me.”

He laughed. A genuine laugh that hadn’t escaped his mouth in God knows how long. 

"Felicity, please. I want this. I want you. I’ve waiting so damn long for this, and I can’t ruin it. Not with you. I have to be good."

She adjusted herself, leaning forward as she straddled him. He groaned again, then looked at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can’t you be good after, like, ten more minutes? We don’t have to do anything… extreme. Just kiss. Ten minutes, Oliver, is all I ask. Please?" She pouted.

"You will be the death of me," He groaned. 

"That wasn’t a no," She smiled, crashing her lips against him again. He moaned in defeat, but in all honesty, it was more of a win. 

Suddenly, the metal door behind them clicked open. Oliver, who had been leaning against it, fell back in surprise.

"Oh my God!" Felicity shrieked, tucking her head in the crook of Oliver’s neck. He grabbed the closest thing to him- his shirt, apparently- and used it to cover up his now very exposed girlfriend. 

"Well, well. Look what we have here," Quentin smirked. "So the entire Queen Consolidated building evacuates ‘cause of a bomb threat and you’re here making out with your assistant. Typical, Queen."

"I, uh, I don’t think we’ll be needing your services anymore, Detective. Thank you," Diggle said, fighting the smile on his lips. 

Detective Lance snorted before exiting the room.

"So is there, uh, anything you two care to share?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

"Not right now, no," Felicity mumbled into Oliver’s bare chest. He sighed and stroked her hair. 

"I’ll let you two, uh, clean up. I’ll be outside," Diggle gestured with his head. Before he exited the room, he shouted over his shoulder. "It’s about damn time! Tell Roy he owes his twenty bucks!"


End file.
